Papá helicóptero
by Marigabi
Summary: Yuri siempre había sido rebelde ante la autoridad. O al menos hasta que a su vida llego Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki, era su profesor de primaria,le ponía freno al niño cuando hacia algo indebido y corregía su mal vocabulario. Aun cuando decía que le disgustaba, Yuri había quedado prendado por él. Y Víctor también.


**Papá helicóptero**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Maldición! —se quejo el pequeño Yuri por perder contra el líder de gimnasio de su videojuego.

—Ya lo hablamos Yuri, nada de malas palabras o te lavaré esa boca sucia con jabón— le regaño su padre.

—Cállate anciano.

Esa era una escena común en la vida diaria de Yuri Nikiforov, quien contaba con siete años de edad. Cualquiera que viera a Yuri pensaría que con su tersa piel clara, sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes y su sedoso cabello rubio, será la personificación de un ángel; pero aquellos que conocían a Yuri, y lo conocían de verdad, sabían que su aspecto estaba lejos de ser comparado con su personalidad, el pequeño era iracundo, rebelde y poseía un vocabulario repleto de palabras poco apropiadas para su edad.

Su progenitor, Víctor Nikiforov, un hombre alegre y poco preocupado, cuando mucho lo reñía suavemente, pero nunca pasaba de eso, por lo cual su hijo le ignoraba y seguía haciendo lo que le venía en gana.

Yuri siempre había sido rebelde ante la autoridad, pero la situación se acrecentó cuando su madre dejo el hogar y Víctor tuvo que asumir el papel de padre soltero y trabajador, dejándole poco tiempo para pasar en casa y corregir al infante; así que al no haber nadie que le pusiera limites Yuri crecía para convertirse en un pequeño vándalo.

O al menos hasta que a su vida llego Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki, era su profesor de primaria, era algo torpe y olvidadizo, pero era paciente y devoto a su labor, le ponía freno al niño cuando hacia algo indebido, corregía su mal vocabulario y le acompañaba a la hora de los recesos cuando no tenia nadie con quien hablar.

Aun cuando decía que le disgustaba, Yuri había quedado prendado por él.

Y Víctor también.

Cuando fue a una reunión de padres y docentes esperando encontrarse con quejas sobre el comportamiento de su hijo por parte de una profesora gruñona, término escuchando a un bello japonés, quien con ojos brillosos alagaba el ingenio e inteligencia de su pequeño, señalándolo como su alumno favorito.

Entonces Víctor descubrió que aunque Yuri seguía siendo malhumorado no era un niño mal portado en la escuela.

—Oh, profesor—dijo Víctor acercándose mucho al hombre frente a él— ha hecho mucho por mi pequeño Yuri.

—No he hecho tanto Sr Nikiforov—respondió el profesor.

Víctor tomo las manos del japonés entre las suyas y poniendo evidentemente nervioso a este.

—Víctor, dígame Víctor, por favor.

—V-Víctor, no he hecho n-nada—dijo nervioso Katsuki con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Pero para Víctor si había hecho algo y de gran peso en realidad, le había robado el corazón.

Desde entonces Víctor esperaba pacientemente cualquier oportunidad para acercarse al profesor, asistía a todas las reuniones y todos los eventos escolares, aprendía toda la información sobre él que podía de Yuri; así fue como descubrió que su querido profesor era tímido, terco, su color favorito era el azul, era muy corto de vista, su comida favorita era el katsudon que hacia su madre y le gustaban los perros ¡Oh, como quería presentarle a su Makacchin!

Yuri sospechaba que su padre se traía algo raro entre manos, de la noche a la mañana comenzó a preguntar insistentemente por lo que hacía en su escuela, que decía y hacia Yuuri, lo buscaba todos los viernes y le preguntaba al profesor como le había ido en la semana, tenia anotado en su ocupada agenda cada actividad escolar en la que los padres podían participar, desde encuentros deportivos hasta obras teatrales.

—Tal vez es un papá helicóptero—sugirió Otabek cuando se lo conto.

Otabek Altin, era su primer, único y mejor amigo en el mundo, estaba en cuarto grado, le gustaba el jugo de uva, compartía sus galletas de chocolate y sabía un montón de cosas que Yuri no.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó.

—Los papás helicópteros, siempre están pendientes de lo que hacen sus hijos, es como si los vigilaran desde el cielo como un helicóptero ¿sabes? —dijo el mayor moviendo la mano simulando el vuelo de un helicóptero sobre su cabeza.

Yuri frunció el ceño, el anciano quien no era capaz de prestar la suficiente atención para evitar que el pan no se quemara por las mañana, no sería capaz de pasar tanto tiempo pensando en él. Ni siquiera capaz de prestar suficiente atención a su trabajo, Yakov siempre se quejaba de ello. Negó con la cabeza pensando que era imposible.

En pocas palabras, su viejo se había puesto muy intenso. Pero cuando Víctor se presento en su último día de clases con un ramo de rosas rojas, Yuri supo que en definitiva algo estaba pasando, algo que incluía a su profesor.

—Yuu~ri—llamó Víctor al profesor— ¿Cómo estas hoy?

—Ah, muy bien, Víctor ¿y tú?

La expresión del rostro de Yuri se deformo ¿desde cuándo el anciano llamaba así a su profesor? ¿Y desde cuando se llamaban los dos por sus nombres?

—Traje estas para ti Yuuri—dijo el mayor entregándole el ramo de flores al japonés.

—N-no era necesario—respondió Yuuri tímidamente mientras recibía el ramo, acaricio suavemente los pétalos y sonreía— Son hermosas.

—Pero no más hermosas que tu—dijo haciendo sonrojar al profesor.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Yuri ojos viajaban de un lado para otro, enfocando a su padre y a su profesor, ¿acaso su papá estaba coqueteando con su profesor? ¡Ahg, que asco!

—Oh, Yuuri, has hecho mucho por nosotros, Yuri se ha vuelto un niño tan educado y bien portado desde que eres su profesor. Ha dicho que sentirá _taaan_ triste ahora que no le darás clases el próximo año.

¿Qué él qué? Tal vez si iba a extrañar un poco al japonés, pero no era como si este se iba a ir a otro sitio, solo estaría en el salón de al lado, aun así lo vería todos los días. Además ¿dónde había escuchado Víctor eso? Solo se lo había dicho a Beka cuando jugaron en su casa hace una semana ¿acaso su papá lo estaba espiando? ¿En realidad si era un papá helicóptero?

—Yo también me sentiré triste de no verte Yurio, eres mi estudiante favorito—dijo el pelinegro acariciando el cabello del rubio, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—¿Yurio? —pregunto Víctor, recuperando la atención de Yuuri.

—Todos sus compañeros lo llaman así, para que no sea confuso el tener a dos Yuris en el salón—dice señalándose tanto a él como al pequeño.

—Oh, ya veo,Yuuri que puedo hacer para agradecerte —y toma las manos de Yuuri entre las suyas.

Yuuri se sonroja y niega rápidamente con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que no debe agradecerle, que ese es su trabajo pero el mayor insiste, hasta hacerle prometer que el fin de semana ira a casa a cenar con ellos.

(…)

Vestido para la cena con su profesor, Yuri se siente confundido, todavía no entiende del todo como ha terminado metido en… lo que sea que esté pasando aquí. Ve a Víctor ordenar la comida, que obviamente compro en algún restaurante, mientras tararea una vieja y alegre canción

—Oye, anciano—le llama—¿Qué diablos está pasando?

El mayor parpadea confundido.

—Estoy poniendo la mesa para cuando llegue Yuuri.

El niño le mira exasperado.

—Eso lo sé, lo que te pregunto es ¿Qué estas pensando hacer con Yuuri?

—Bueno, estoy pensando en casarme con él ¿no crees que sería una buena idea Yurio?

Y antes de que Yuri pueda dar un grito indignado o soltar un insulto, de esos que lleva tiempo sin decir por exigencia del propio Yuuri, el timbre de la puerta suena y su padre corre a abrirle gritando "Yuu~ri".

Esa fue la primera cena de muchas, de paseos por el parque, picnics, visitas al zoológico, al acuario, al parque de diversiones e idas al cine. Una tarde sentado en el sofá de su sala, mientras comía galletas de chocolate hechas por Yuuri y este le leía su libro favorito, Yuri pensó que tal vez su papá no tenía malas ideas.

Ahora solo le quedaba por descubrir si Víctor era un papá helicóptero.

* * *

 **¿Qué rayos paso? Esta iba a ser una historia sobre como a Yurio le lavarían la boca con jabón por decir malas palabras y termino volviéndose una donde Viktor coquetea con Yuuri ¡Deja de robar pantalla Víctor!**

 **Oh bueno, supongo que tendré que escribir ese otro día.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz un comentarios dejaras justo aquí**


End file.
